Davis Motomiya: General of the Dino Scars army
by God of the Challenge
Summary: Before Davis was a digidestined, he was a digimon general. After many years of waiting, Davis is finally able to go back to the digital world. The question is, will he be able to fight this new threat? And will his old team cooperate with his new team?


**This is chapter one of "Davis Motomiya: General of the Dino Scars army". The theme song is loosely based off of Beau Black's "Here come the Dino Scars". I'd like to thank "Kila-T-E" on Deviantart for letting me use his team, although there will be a few additions and changes regarding team members.**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _There's a time in life when you may get a great calling_

 _And it seems so big at times, you feel like you may be falling_

 _If you believe in who you are, there's no need to go running_

 _You find your place, and with your friends, the adventures keep on coming_

 _(Waachi waamo) For the Digi World_

 _(Wa na oomocha) They're united_

 _(Waiena waina) They're always on guard_

 _Askari Wa Miujiza_

 _Looking after the Digi World_

 _Staying strong and united_

 _And no matter where we stand_

 _We'll never be divided_

 _All the digimon in the sky_

 _Always keeping a watchful eye_

 _Fierce, fast and brave and strong_

 _Look out, here come the Dino Scars!_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _So any time that trouble come, there's a new team waiting_

 _To take a stand and fight to keep the Digital World from breaking_

 _(Waachi waamo) For the Digi World_

 _(Wa na oomocha) They're united_

 _(Waiena waina) They're always on guard_

 _Askari Wa Miujiza_

 _Looking after the Digi World_

 _Staying strong and united_

 _And no matter where we stand_

 _We'll never be divided_

 _All the digimon in the sky_

 _Always keeping a watchful eye_

 _Fierce, fast and brave and strong_

 _Look out, here come the Dino Scars!_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _(Waachi waamo) For the Digi World_

 _(Wan a oomocha) They're united_

 _(Waiena waina) They're always on guard_

 _Askari Wa Miujiza_

 _Askari Wa Miujiza_

 _Looking after the Digi World_

 _Staying strong and united_

 _And no matter where we stand_

 _We'll never be divided_

 _All the digimon in the sky_

 _Always keeping a watchful eye_

 _Fierce, fast and brave and strong_

 _Look out, here come the Dino Scars!_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Look out, here come the Dino Scars!_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Look out, here come the Dino Scars!_

* * *

"Run for your lives, it's the evil Digimon Emperor!" shouted a Gazimon.

The Digimon Emperor is a boy who sports spiky hair in varying shades of blue and light blue, which looks very similar to Sam's. He wears yellow sunglasses with purple lenses, a blue, gray and white jumpsuit, black shoes, cuffs on his wrists and ankles, a dark gray belt with a yellow buckle on it, and also a blue cape with a yellow lining that looks very much like insect wings, with golden-yellow shoulder pads.

All of the digimon in the forest were running as fast as they could, trying to outrun the dark rings the Digimon Emperor used.

Unfortunately, a Gazimon, a Gotsumon, and a Unimon were amongst the captured digimon.

A digimon known as Gatomon was also running for her life.

Gatomon appears similar to a white Egyptian kitten, with large lime yellow and orange striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it. On her tail was a holy ring.

A dark ring was coming right at her, but her holy ring disabled it, and it fell helplessly to the ground.

"That was close." Gatomon said to herself.

What she didn't know, was that the Unimon the Digimon Emperor had enslaved, was ready to attack.

Luckily, she saw Unimon, but not before he fired his attack.

A short distance away, another digimon belonging to the digidestined was in trouble.

Agumon is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. He also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, and his legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. His tail is stubby, and his head and snout are almost as large as the rest of his body.

"Tai help!" he exclaimed. "TAI!"

* * *

It had been 7 years since Davis had saved the digital world. He had fought alongside his friends Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, Christopher, Nene, and Ewan.

A year after that, he had gone to digi-quartz. He and his partner, BlackAgumon, had captured a good amount of digimon, such as BurningGreymon, Pandamon, GigaSeadramon, Impmon, Dinorexmon Mechanorimon, and Dianamon. They were no match for the Dino Scars.

However, when Quartzmon had risen, The Old Clock Shop Man had removed the limiters on the Hunters Fusion Loaders, allowing them to reload all of their digimon to fight back.

When Quartzmon was defeated, however. Digi-quartz and Ryouma's partner, Psychemon, were no more.

Fortunately, The Old Clock Shop Man had brought back their digimon, even Psychemon, pointing out that some digimon were still causing trouble in the human world.

That was last year, and now Davis was currently in class with his best friend, Kari Kamiya.

Davis wears a pair of square goggles to emulate his old mentor, Mikey Kudo. Although, Kari thought it was to emulate Tai. Whenever she said that, he just decided to not correct her. Davis wears a blue short-sleeved open vest over a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, a thick white stripe across the chest and thin yellow stripes over and under it. He also wears dark brown shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots.

Kari pulls her bangs to the left with a red hairclip. She wears a sleeveless white and pink turtle necked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carries a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord from her neck.

"I'm Mr. Hamasaki. I'll be your teacher." Mr. Hamasaki said in his boring tone. "And I'd like you all to meet a new student.

The new student is a boy with light skin, short blond hair with a longer tuft on the front, and blue eyes. His outfit is a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pair of teal shorts, dark purple socks, green boots with grey soles, and a white bucket hat.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm TK." He said to the class.

'Now it's a party.' Davis thought to himself sarcastically.

"Please take a seat next to the girl with the camera around her neck." Mr. Hamasaki said.

"Together again." TK said as he sat down on the opposite side of Kari.

"Just like old times." Kari replied cheerfully.

'Oh good lord.' Davis thought. 'He better not be an ass.'

"Our teacher looks like Ogremon." TK joked, causing Kari to laugh.

"Looks more like Grizzlymon to me." Davis whispered to himself, not noticing TK looking at him.

'How does he know about digimon?' he thought to himself.

* * *

Back in the digital world, three more digimon were flying away from a digimon called Snimon.

They were called Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon. They were also digidestined digimon.

Biyomon is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue borders on two of her head feathers and her tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on her wings and feet. She wears a metallic ring on her left leg.

Tentomon resembles an enormous ladybug. He has six legs in total, with the front pair used as arms with grey talons at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but does when he eats.

Patamon is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange.

Snimon is a large praying mantis like digimon, with a green body, orange antennae, and red markings on his face.

"Hurry! Don't let Snimon catch us! This praying mantis digimon can cut through anything with his **Twin Sickles** attack!" Tentomon exclaimed.

" **Twin Sickles!"** Snimon intoned, as he launched two pink crescent beams from its sickles.

The attack struck Biyomon and Tentomon, but Patamon was hiding in a tree.

"Oh no! Biyomon! Tentomon!" he exclaimed in fear.

"Agumon." Tai said.

Tai is a teenaged boy with lightly tanned skin, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wears the Odaiba Middle School uniform; a white buttoned shirt with long sleeves under an open green blazer jacket, gray pants, white socks, and white and blue sneakers.

"Tai, you're here." Agumon said, relieved.

"You've got to digivolve!" Tai said, as he held out his digivice.

"That's why I need your help Tai. I can't digivolve." Agumon said helplessly.

"Did you forget how? It's like riding a bike, now start pedaling and digivolve!" Tai said.

* * *

In the Digimon Emperor's base, the emperor was chuckling evilly.

"It's no use. As long as I have the black digivice, there's no way they can digivolve." He sneered.

* * *

Back with Tai, Agumon, and Patamon, they were still trying to escape Snimon, before they bumped into Gatomon.

"MOVE YOUR TAILS!" She yelled, before taking off.

The boys ran after her, and followed her to a cave. They ran all the way to the back.

When they got there, they saw one of the strangest looking digimon they had seen yet.

It looked like a tiger, but had orange-yellow fur with purple stripes, a small red cape around his neck, leg guards on each of his four legs, and a purple shield with a spike in the center on both of his shoulders, and on both of his thighs.

"Who the heck are you?" Tai asked.

"This is Mihiramon, of the Dino Scars!" Gatomon said happily.

"The Dino Scars are here?" Patamon asked.

"Now we have a chance." Agumon cheered.

"Who are the Dino Scars?" Tai asked.

"Now isn't the time for that." Mihiramon said. "My human will be here soon. I had Beastmon send a message not too long ago."

"Good idea." Tai said, as he pulled out his miniature computer. "We're going to need more help. I'd better contact the others."

* * *

At the computer lab, a girl named Yolei was working on some stuff for school.

Yolei is a tall preteen girl, with her long lavender hair reaching her waist and still wearing similar round glasses. She wears a pink short-sleeved over shirt over a red dress, dark blue shorts, dark blue socks, and pink slip-on shoes with white soles. She also wears a blue bandana on her head.

She then noticed the message that Tai sent, and was very confused.

"Come to the digital world right away. The digimon need our help." She read. "Must be a link to an online game. Let's see who sent it."

She checked to see the sender of the message, and was still a little confused.

"Tai Kamiya." She read. "Hey, there's a girl in the seventh grade with the same last name. This e-mail is probably hers. Maybe Davis can help me find her."

She and Davis were very good friends, considering the same could be said for their older siblings.

* * *

Meanwhile, TK and Kari were swapping out their shoes for the day.

"So TK how does your mom like the new apartment?" Kari asked.

"She hasn't seen it yet. She's been on the computer the whole time." TK replied.

"Hey TK." Davis said, as he walked in.

"What's up?" TK asked.

"How do you know Kari anyway?" Davis asked.

"Huh? How do I know her?" TK asked. "Oh I get it. You're jealous of me."

Davis was about to smack him across the face, when Yolei appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Davis!" Yolei exclaimed.

Davis turned to greet his old friend, when she saw the exhausted look on her face.

"Hi Yolei. Did you run the whole way here?" Davis asked bluntly.

"Maybe." Yolei replied. She then walked up to Kari.

"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah that's right. Why do you ask?" Kari replied.

"Well, are you related to Tai?" Yolei asked. She then pulled out the e-mail Tai sent. She printed it out so she could show it to Kari sooner. "He sent this e-mail."

"My brother needs us." Kari said.

Kari ran off to the computer lab, followed by Yolei and TK. Davis would've run after them, but he got a message on his Fusion Loader. It said, "Come to the digital world! We're under attack! Signed, Beastmon."

Davis paled. He had sent some of his digimon to keep an eye on the digital world after the whole thing with Quartzmon. If they were in trouble, it must be something big. He sped after the other kids, and was right in the front of the pack.

The group then spotted someone else.

"Izzy!" Yolei said.

Izzy is a short boy, compared to his friends, with light skin, short, spiky red hair, thick eyebrows and dark eyes. He cut his hair short since he was a kid. He usually wears the Odaiba Middle School uniform; a white buttoned shirt with long sleeves under a closed green blazer jacket, a dark blue tie, gray pants, white socks, and purple and grey shoes.

"Hey Yolei, I'm glad I found you. I need to use the computer room right away." Izzy said.

"You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me? I'm honored." Yolei gushed.

"What's up Izzy?" TK greeted.

"Tai sent us an urgent e-mail." Kari explained.

"Yeah I know. I got one too." Izzy replied.

* * *

They had now gotten to the computer lab, and Izzy was currently logging in to one of the computers.

"I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should've recharged after I played "Trigonometry Trivia" on the internet last night, but boy, talk about fun."

"This is why I always keep my computer plugged in when I use it." Davis whispered to Yolei, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back in the cave, Tai had gotten a reply.

"It's from Izzy!" he exclaimed. "He's got Kari and TK with him."

"Tai, come here, quick!" Agumon exclaimed from another part of the cave.

* * *

"What's the digital world? It that a new amusement park?" Yolei asked. "I bet they have some great rides."

"Not even close. Tai could tell you, but so could I." Davis answered, making everyone in the room look at him funny.

"How do you know about the digital world?" Kari asked.

Davis smirked, and instead of answering, pulled out a rectangular device. It was mostly obsidian black, had a grey grill on top, a square screen in the middle, and a dial on the bottom.

"I was there. This is called a Fusion Loader." He said. "Say hello to my partner. RELOAD, BLACKAGUMON!"

An orb of light flew out of Davis's Fusion Loader. When it settled on the ground, the other kids saw that looks almost like Agumon, except he had black scales.

"What's going on Davis?" BlackAgumon asked. "Who are these guys?"

"I'll explain later, but for now, our friends are in trouble." Davis said.

"Well let's go then!" BlackAgumon said.

"Wait, you know Tai?" TK asked.

"Yeah, because I know his sister, I clearly wouldn't have met the guy." Davis said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I've got an idea, let's ALL go to the digital world!" Yolei said.

"Yolei, weren't you coming over today? Remember, you were gonna fix my computer." A young lad by the name of Cody.

Cody is a very small boy, with light colored skin, brown hair in a short bowl cut, and green eyes. Cody wears a purple turtleneck sweater, grey pants, black socks, and brown and white slip-on shoes.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Yolei said apologetically.

"Hey Cody." Davis greeted.

"Hey Davis." Cody greeted back.

Davis used to be a kendo student for Cody's grandfather, and when he heard about the death of Cody's father, Davis went to go see if how they were doing.

Ever since, he and Cody had become good friends.

Cody had just now noticed BlackAgumon.

"Who or what is that?" he asked curiously.

"Yolei can explain it to you, we gotta go." Davis said, as he returned BlackAgumon to the Fusion Loader.

* * *

In the cave, Agumon lead Tai to a large egg like object. It was red, yellow, and orange, had a flame like pattern, a large spike coming out of the front, and the crest of courage on it.

"Look at that." Agumon said.

"That's weird; it's got the crest of courage on it." Tai said. "Is it an egg?"

"I never saw an egg with a spike in it." Mihiramon said.

"It must've been rough on the chicken that laid that thing." Gatomon quipped.

"Let's have a closer look at this thing." Tai said, as he went to grab the egg, and it began to shine brightly, making Tai flinch at the sudden surge of light.

Three orange orbs came out from the egg.

"Oh, they look like fireflies." Tai said, before the orbs took off. "Really fast ones."

'Come on Davis.' Mihiramon said in his head.

* * *

Cody and Yolei were currently heading to Cody's apartment.

"You did promise." Cody pointed out.

"I know." Yolei said calmly.

* * *

"We're going back to the digital world. Prodigious!" Izzy cheered.

"How about you spare me the chit chat." Davis said annoyed.

"But Davis..." Kari started.

"Uhh! Chit chat!" Davis retorted.

"If you would" Izzy said.

"Chitty chitty chat chat." Davis said, as he turned around.

"Davis" TK said.

"Chit chat." Davis chirped as he turned around, making a mouth moving motion with his hand.

Before anyone could say anything else, the computer started to glow, and the three orbs from earlier came out. However, this time they were blue, red, and yellow.

The blue one went into Davis's hands, while the red and yellow ones went out of the room, and into Yolei and Cody's hands.

When the light faded in Davis's hands, a new digivice was there.

It resembled a walkie-talkie that had a white center with blue grips.

"What's this?" Davis asked, as he held it out.

"A digivice!" TK exclaimed.

"It's a different model than the ones we have." Kari said as she looked at hers.

"We better go now, while the gate to the digital world is still open." Izzy said.

"Yeah, but how long will it stay open for?" TK asked.

"Why doesn't Izzy just stay behind and try to keep it open?" Davis asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, someone needs to stand guard."

"I don't care; I'm going to help my brother." Kari said.

"We should think of a plan first." Davis said. "I got a few digimon who went back to the digital world to keep an eye on things, so maybe I could get them to the gate."

"I'm not waiting any longer." Kari said determinedly, before holding out her digivice to the computer screen. She was then sucked in.

"I'm with you." TK said, as he followed Kari.

Davis took a few steps back from the computer.

"It's your turn, unless you're scared." Izzy teased.

"Nope, just getting a running start." Davis smirked, before he ran at the computer, and jumped into it, as he was also sucked in.

Izzy then sat down, ready to stand guard to make sure no one shut the computer off.

'I gotta admit, Davis made a good call when he told me to stay behind and stand guard.' He thought to himself.

"WHOA!" Yolei yelled, as she skidded to a halt in front of the doorway. "What's going on in here?"

"Huh? Nothing!" Izzy said with a nervous chuckle.

"But Izzy, what was that light?" Yolei asked.

"Uh, the computer must need a new screen saver. Ha ha." Izzy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kari, TK, and Davis were being dragged through digital space, until they landed in the digital world. Well, Kari and TK landed, Davis just rolled, before jumping to his feet.

"Feels good to be back!" he exclaimed.

He would have continued, but a yellow blur tackled him to the ground. The culprit was a digimon that resembled a Labrador retriever. He had light red ears and a tail, and the same could be said for the markings on his face. This was Labramon, who was currently licking Davis's face.

"Cut it out Labramon, I missed you too!" Davis said, struggling to get the digimon off of him.

Labramon got off of him, but when he saw TK and Kari, he growled.

"Easy boy, these are friends, not foes." Davis said, rubbing the side of Labramon's head. Labramon sniffed TK and Kari, and nodded his head before running back to Davis. Davis picked up Labramon, and placed him on his shoulder.

"Better?" Davis asked.

Labramon nodded.

Davis then noticed his new wardrobe.

He was now wearing a dark blue jacket with a red and yellow flame pattern at the bottom and over a light green shirt. He also wears dark olive green shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots.

"Huh, looks like it comes with a new wardrobe now." Davis said.

* * *

The Digimon Emperor was currently watching them in his lair.

"Looks like we have some visitors in my garden." He smirked. "And they weren't even on the guest list."

* * *

"It's over this way." Kari said, as she was leading TK and Davis to Tai with her digivice.

"This place sure has gotten a lot more peaceful since I was here." Davis said. He then noticed a vending machine.

'We might need some help.' He thought to himself. He then jogged to the vending machine, and knocked on it, before stepping aside.

A group of Numemons jumped out of the vending machine, and in front of Davis.

Numemon is a green slug with red eyes, blue spots on its back, and teeth and a tongue on its mouth.

"Sir!" They all said with a salute.

"At ease men." Davis said in a serious tone. "We have some digimon in need of assistance. Are you up for it?"

"Sir Yes sir!" the Numemons answered.

"I can't hear you!" Davis said.

"SIR YES SIR!" The Numemons yelled.

"That's more like it." Davis said. "Scout the perimeter, and let me know if any digimon come through, understood?"

"Yes sir!" the Numemons replied, before heading off to do what Davis said.

"And remember, until the digital world ends…" Davis said.

"DINO SCARS DEFEND!" The Numemons cheered as they crawled off into the distance. One more Numemon came out of the machine, and in his hand was a cloth.

"For you sir." He said, before he took off to join his comrades.

Davis undid the wrapping on the cloth, and saw his old weapon, and the keys to his ATV and Thunder Cycle.

It was a black staff with white diamond shapes on it, and the head resembled BlackAgumon's head. **(A.N. Think the tyranno staff from "Power Rangers Dino Thunder", but in black instead of red.)**

"It's go time." Davis said to himself.

He then saw the shocked reactions on TK and Kari's face.

"What, never seen a general bark out orders before?" Davis asked, as he walked past them.

* * *

They walked a little more, with Davis's Dino Staff strapped to his back, and his keys in his pocket, until they found Tai, Agumon, Gatomon, and Patamon.

"TK!" Patamon cheered, as he flew into his partners arms.

"Patamon! Boy am I glad to see you!" TK said.

"Hi guys. I'm glad you all made it." Tai said.

"Tai!" Davis said. "Have you seen any other digimon besides Agumon, Gatomon, and Patamon?"

"Davis, what're you doing here?" Tai aske din disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davis asked, a cold look now on his face and Labramon growling. "You trying to say I shouldn't be here?"

"No no, not at all, I was just surprised." Tai said nervously. He knew what Davis was capable of, and that he watched NCIS, so he could easily make his death look like an accident.

Davis glared for a few more seconds before chuckling at the look on Tai's face.

"I'm kidding Tai!" Davis said. "Kari would tear me a new one if I killed you."

"Good." Tai said, as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Mihiramon then touched down next to Davis.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner Mihiramon." Davis apologized.

"What matters is that you're here now." Mihiramon said.

"Kari!" Gatomon cheered, as she leapt into her partners arms.

"Gatomon!" Kari said, as she hugged her partner, until she gasped at the sight of Gatomon's tail. Her holy ring was missing! "Your tail ring! Tell me what happened."

* * *

(Flashback begin)

" **Horn Blaster!"** Unimon intoned, before blasting Gatomon with a light blue orb of energy. The attack sent Gatomon into a tree, making her fall to the ground.

Unimon reared back on his hind legs, ready to stomp Gatomon into oblivion, but Gatomon rolled away. Sadly, her holy ring was caught under Unimon's hoof, and was pushed into the ground.

Gatomon got back to her feet, but Unimon wasn't finished yet.

" **Horn Blaster!"**

Another orb of energy was sent at Gatomon, but she wasn't alone.

" **Samurai Tiger Tail!"**

A striped tail knocked away the attack, and sent it at Unimon. The owner of the tail was Mihiramon.

Mihiramon roared at Unimon. Unimon bellowed back at him. Mihiramon then grabbed Gatomon by the scruff of her neck, and took off.

(Flashback end)

* * *

The group went back to the cave where they found the egg, and Gatomon explained everything.

"One day, a bossy human appeared and began making digimon into his slaves. He said "I am the Digimon Emperor." I heard we're all going to have to punch a time clock too." Gatomon said.

"Sounds more like he's "Captain A-Hole" to me." Davis said.

"Another human?" TK asked. "You mean that someone else comes here besides us? Well, there goes the neighborhood."

"The Dino Scars have been trying to fight back against him, but he's just too strong." Patamon said.

"Who are the Dino Scars?" Tai asked.

"Remember when you first came to the digital world, and you asked if there were any other humans?" Agumon asked.

Tai thought back to that day.

* * *

(Flashback begin)

"Are there humans?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Humans? Others like you?" Agumon asked.

Tai nodded, hoping for the best.

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon." Agumon said.

"Well actually, there were the "Fusion Fighters", "Blue Flare", "Midnight", and "Dino Scars" armies, but they haven't been around lately." Tentomon said. "They helped save the digital world a long time ago."

"They're just a myth." Palmon said.

"They are not!" Tentomon retorted.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Matt asked.

"A long time ago, the Bagra army tried to take over the digital world, but those armies Tentomon mentioned fought against him, and eventually defeated him." Gabumon said. "They used a process called 'digifuse', and combined there digimon as one."

"For a while, we had a king known as "Shoutmon", the founder of the Fusion Fighters." Biyomon said. "But he had to go fight the digimon that were causing problems in the human world."

(Flashback end)

* * *

"Wait, Davis, you were one of those guys?" Tai said.

"Yeah, I'm the leader of the Dino Scars." Davis said with pride. Labramon barked happily.

"And the Digimon Emperor has got this strange new dark digivice that make us unable to digivolve." Gatomon said.

"Show her yours." TK said.

"Which one?" Davis asked jokingly, before pulling out the one he got from the computer.

"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon accused.

"Gatomon, calm down!" Davis said, bending down and shaking her shoulders slightly.

"Sorry. It's just we're all a little more cautious lately." Gatomon said with her head down.

"That's alright; it's good to be cautious." Davis said, immediately causing Gatomon to perk up. "In times of war, it's wise to be aware of your surroundings."

"I wouldn't exactly call this war." TK said.

"If someone is trying to take over an entire world, it qualifies as war." Davis said.

'So THAT'S what came out of the egg when I picked it up.' Tai thought to himself. 'Three new digivices. But why did Davis get one? He already has a digivice. And who got the other two digivices?'

* * *

"Where did everyone disappear to, Izzy?" Yolei demanded.

"I-I told you already, Yolei. They went home." Izzy said nervously. Clearly, he was not cut out for guard duty.

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easy. I know you're hiding something from me Izzy! Now what exactly is the digital world and what are digimon?" Yolei demanded.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Izzy said.

"Then what do you call this?" Yolei asked, as she held out her digivice. It looked like the one Davis got, but this one had red grips.

"Where'd you get that!?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Cody has got one as well." Yolei said, turning around to face… the empty spot where Cody was.

Turns out, he was on the phone, talking to his mother.

"No Yolei's not coming; we have to stay after school for computer club. But since you made the brownies, I'll come home and pick them up first." Cody said.

* * *

"The dark digivice is draining our power and making us all weak as newborn kittens." Gatomon said, shaking as she did so.

"That's why you couldn't digivolve." Tai said to Agumon.

"Yeah, if I could digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance." Agumon said with his arms crossed.

"Actually, he might control you too." Davis said. "Think about, if the Digimon Emperor can control a Unimon, a champion level digimon, what's keeping him from controlling you if you digivolve into Greymon?"

Davis had studied digivolution lines when he went to the digital world the first time, so he knew what to expect.

"That's a good point. Greymon may be strong, but he's still a champion." TK said.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to control the digimon." Gatomon explained.

What the group didn't know was that one of those dark rings was coming through the cave they were hiding.

"Yeah that's right. And once the ring captures you, you're a slave for life." Patamon said.

"These collars do everything except get rid of fleas." Gatomon muttered.

"That Digimon Emperor! I'm going to slap a dark ring on him!" Kari exclaimed.

"So you want him as your slave? Hmm, interesting." Davis teased, making Kari blush redder than a Kuwagamon.

The dark ring was right above them, and no one noticed it. Except for Labramon. As we all know, dogs have exceptional hearing.

Labramon immediately started barking at the ring, alerting everyone to its presence, but it took off before they could do anything.

* * *

"Oh you think so, do you? Well this is just a game to me. And I'm afraid that if you can't play by my rules, I'm just going to have to disqualify you." The Digimon Emperor said from his base.

He then summoned a menu of digimon he had in the area.

"Hmm, who will destroy you? Eenie, meenie, minie, mon." he said, pressing a button at the end.

"ATTACK, MONOCHROMON!" The Digimon Emperor ordered.

A picture of a digimon called Monochromon appeared in front of him.

Monochromon looks like the dinosaur Monoclonius. He has a grey body with black armor on his back and head, and a large black blade for a horn. He has a frill on his head with red horizontal stripes.

In the dungeons, where he keeps his captured digimon, a cage with a Monochromon flashed, and was sent to the surface. The Monochromon roared when he was sent to the surface.

* * *

"Looks like a deflated beach ball." TK commented. "No wonder, it's got a spike through it."

The group was surrounding the egg that was in the cave.

"Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf." Tai said.

"I've had his mom's meatloaf. If it's heavier than that, then it must be heavy." Davis remarked.

TK decided to try moving it, but failed.

"It won't budge." He groaned.

"Move aside. This is a woman's job." Kari said, as she stepped up.

She also tried to move it, but she failed too.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help." TK joked.

"My turn. Step aside lady and gentlemen." Davis said.

Davis got a good grip on the egg.

"On the count of three." Davis said. "1, 2, 3!"

He then pulled as hard as he could, and the egg was finally dislodged from its spot.

Davis, however, fell right on his butt.

"You guys must've loosened it for me or something." Davis said modestly.

"There's a problem." Tai said.

Davis looked at where the egg was, and saw the hole it was over was glowing.

He then looked at the others with a serious look on his face.

"If we end up like the Nazis in "Raiders of the Lost Ark", I'm gonna kick your ass in the afterlife Tai." Davis said seriously.

A being then began to grow in the light, until it jumped out, and had the biggest smile on his face.

"YAHOO! Free at last! Free at last!" the digimon cheered, jumping around Davis, Mihiramon, and Labramon. "You moved that digi egg!"

"My name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon." The now named Veemon said, holding his hand out for a handshake.

Veemon is a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. He has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. Veemon's head is large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be.

Veemon has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. The yellow V-shaped mark between his large pinkish eyes is where the name "Veemon" comes from.

"Hi, I'm Davis, and this is Mihiramon and Labramon." Davis said, shaking his new friend's hand.

"I've heard of Veemon. Supposedly, he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little digimon that brings you good luck, but I thought he was just a legend." Agumon said.

"Nope, I'm real all right, and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you Davis." Veemon said. "Although, I was not expecting the other digimon. Are they your partners too?"

"Wow, you HAVE been under that egg for a long time." Davis said. "You don't know about the great war?"

"What war?" Veemon asked.

"Well, I was one of the generals. My army is the "Dino Scars." And, I guess you're our newest member." Davis said. "I should tell you our battle cry."

He then cleared his throat.

"Until the digital world ends, Dino Scars defend!" Davis cheered.

The group clapped at the battle cry.

Davis then got an alert on his Fusion Loader.

"SIR, A MONOCHROMON IS HEADING YOUR WAY!" the Numemon on the other line said.

"Crap." Davis said. "We gotta go!"

The cave then began to shake. Davis quickly pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"RELOAD, BLACKAGUMON, MINIDRAMON!" He yelled

BlackAgumon and Minidramon then came out of the Fusion Loader.

Minidramon is a smaller version of Megadramon, and is about Davis's height.

"Sir, what's going on?" Minidramon asked politely.

"We're under attack!" Davis exclaimed.

BlackAgumon and Minidramon immediately got into their battle stances.

"Up there!" TK exclaimed, pointing to the ceiling.

Everyone looked up, and saw that Monochromon was trying to break in. The Numemons were trying to hold him off.

"We'll hold him off sir!" one of the Numemons said.

"Yeah, you get the others out of here!" another one said.

Monochromon was now trying harder to get past them.

" **Nume Smash!"** the Numemons intoned, and they all tackled Monochromon. Unfortunately, Monochromon was much stronger, and knocked them all away.

"Run sir!" the first Numemon said.

Monochromon then roared as he jumped into the cave.

"Monochromon. His shell is harder than diamonds. His attack, **Volcanic Strike** , sends out millions of fire balls." TK explained.

" **Boom Bubble!"** Patamon intoned, firing a blast of air at Monochromon.

" **Pepper Breath!"** Agumon and BlackAgumon intoned, firing two orange balls of fire at Monochromon.

" **Dark Side Missile!"** Minidramon intoned, and his claws acted as homing missiles as they are launched to explode on Monochromon. The claws grew back soon afterwards.

" **Samurai Tiger Tail!"** Mihiramon intoned, as he swung his tail at Monochromon.

Labramon used his **Retriever-Bark** , and attacked with a loud voice in ultra-high frequencies.

None of the attacks did anything against Monochromon, not even Mihiramon's. His armor was too powerful.

" **Volcanic Strike!"** Monochromon intoned, as he shot large fire balls from his mouth at the group.

"Fall back men, fall back!" Davis said as he jumped onto Mihiramon's back.

"Run Mihiramon, run run!" Davis exclaimed.

The group ran as fast as they could, with Davis and Mihiramon bringing up the rear. The fire balls were right behind them.

Kari and TK tripped over a few stray rocks. Mihiramon tossed them onto his back.

"TK, Kari, come on!" Davis exclaimed.

Veemon, Labramon, BlackAgumon, Agumon, Tai, and Minidramon were running next to them, but were starting to fall behind.

"Guys, jump!" Davis shouted to them.

Everyone but Veemon landed successfully on Mihiramon's back. Veemon almost landed, but missed. Luckily, Davis grabbed his hand.

"HOLD ON!" Davis yelled.

The fireballs hit the cave walls, causing more and more rocks to fall. One of the fireballs hit Mihiramon's right wing, disabling any chance of flying away.

Mihiramon roared in pain when it hit.

"Mihiramon!" Davis exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I can still run." Mihiramon said.

Monochromon bashed through the rocks blocking the tunnel, and chased after the group.

Mihiramon ran until they got out of the cave, but reached the end of the road, literally! He stopped at a grinding halt.

It was a very long drop to the ground.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to think, because Monochromon fired another **Volcanic Strike** , and it was heading right for them.

Mihiramon's eyes shrunk at the fire ball, and with a mighty roar, jumped off the cliff.

However, the group ended up tumbling off of Mihiramon, and they rolled a fair distance away, and Kari ended up spraining her ankle.

"Davis, tell me what hurts?" Veemon asked.

"Everything but my earlobes." Davis deadpanned.

Labramon got up, and used his **Cure Liquor** to try and heal Mihiramon's wing. It was slow going, however.

"You control the digi-egg of courage. You've got to use your courage to open it up." Veemon said.

"Until you figure out how, Minidramon and I will hold him off." BlackAgumon said, and he and Minidramon went to go fight Monochromon.

"I can digivolve if you open the egg, but you have to have courage to do it." Veemon said.

"It's worth a try." Tai said as he ran up.

"Tai!" Agumon exclaimed.

"We got to get out of here!" TK exclaimed.

"Kari." Gatomon said to her partner in worry.

"I can't move my ankle." Kari said helplessly.

"We're sitting ducks here!" Tai exclaimed.

"LOOK OUT!" BlackAgumon yelled.

"HE GOT THROUGH!" Minidramon yelled.

Monochromon jumped over the boys, and right towards Kari.

"I don't think so!" Davis exclaimed. He grabbed his Dino Staff, and charged at Monochromon.

" **Dino Blast!"** Davis intoned, and the head on his staff opened its mouth, and shot a red ball of energy at Monochromon, knocking it away from Kari.

"Over here ya colossal fossil!" Davis exclaimed.

Monochromon grunted as he looked at Davis, Veemon, BlackAgumon, and Minidramon.

"Looking for something?" Davis asked, as he held the digi-egg of courage above his head.

Monochromon roared at the sight of it.

"Why don't you come and get it?" Davis taunted.

Monochromon pawed the ground, and charged at Davis and his digimon.

Davis then whipped out his Fusion Loader.

"RELOAD, ANKYLOMON!" Davis yelled.

In an orb of light, Ankylomon appeared in front of Davis, and head-butted Monochromon.

Ankylomon resembles a yellow Ankylosaurus. Not only is its whole body covered in hardened skin, but it also has hard protuberances coming out all over. Its spikes and club tail were gray, his underbelly is purple, and his eyes are green.

"You want a piece of me!?" Ankylomon roared, as he tackled Monochromon again.

"Ankylomon that should do! You got him right where we want him." Davis said.

Ankylomon nodded, and galloped back to Davis's side.

"You want courage!?" Davis shouted at Monochromon. "I'll show you courage! DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

" **VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO… FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"**

Flamedramon was about as tall as Tai was, and he had armor that resembled the digi-egg of courage on his face, chest, hands, knees, and feet. He had a spike coming out of his forehead, and three sharp claws coming out of his hands and feet.

"BlackAgumon, Minidramon, Ankylomon, get ready!" Davis said to this other digimon.

" **BLACKAGUMON!"** Davis yelled.

" **Ready!"** BlackAgumon said.

" **MINIDRAMON!"** Davis yelled.

" **Yes sir!"** Minidramon replied.

" **ANKYLOMON!"** Davis yelled.

" **Ready to rumble!"** Ankylomon roared.

" **DIGIFUSE!"** Davis yelled, pushing his Fusion Loader forward.

" **DIGIFUSE!"** yelled the three digimon, as they combined as one.

BlackAgumon was now as tall as Tai, and had Minidramon's wings, helmet, hair, and hands. He also had a brown underbelly. He also had Ankylomon's armor on his shoulders, knees, thighs, chest, shoulder, and wrists. He also wielded Ankylomon's tail like a mace.

" **BLACKAGUMON X2! HA!"**

Everyone looked in awe at the new digimon.

"Armor digivolve?" Tai asked himself.

"Digifuse?" TK asked himself.

"I am Flamedramon. As Veemon I use the digi egg of courage to armor digivolve. My **Fire Rocket** will charbroil the enemy like a well done steak." Flamedramon said.

"And I am BlackAgumon x2 HA. I digifused with my comrades to become this new form. I now wield Ankylomon's tail like a mace, and I use Minidramon's wings for flight!" BlackAgumon x2 HA said.

* * *

"Armor digivolve and digifuse, huh?" the Digimon Emperor said. "Against the power of my dark digivice, they shouldn't be able to digivolve at all. They're more resourceful than I thought."

* * *

Monochromon charged at Flamedramon and BlackAgumon x2 HA, but the two digimon held him in place.

They then lifted up Monochromon, and flipped him over, sending up large amounts of debris.

Davis, Flamedramon and BlackAgumon x2 HA charged at Monochromon.

" **Volcanic Strike!"** Monochromon intoned, and fired three fire balls at the trio.

Flamedramon used his claws to tear through them, while BlackAgumon x2 HA used his mace, and Davis used his staff.

Monochromon narrowed his eyes, and charged with his head lowered. He then flung all three of them into the air. Luckily, BlackAgumon x2 HA could fly, and grabbed his comrades, and flew them back to the ground.

" **Fire Rocket!"** Flamedramon intoned, and he covered himself in fire, and flew at Monochromon like a rocket.

" **Mini Nova!"** BlackAgumon x2 HA intoned, and he fired a smaller version of a **Nova Blast**.

" **Dino Shot!"** Davis intoned, and he fired another orb of energy at Monochromon.

Davis's and BlackAgumon x2 HA's attacks fused in with Flamedramon, giving him more power.

"Barbeque that dark ring Flamedramon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

Flamedramon smashed into the dark ring around Monochromon, and it cracked, and then shattered, freeing Monochromon from the Digimon Emperor's control.

Flamedramon then turned back into Veemon, and the egg shot at Davis's digivice, and became a miniature computer.

BlackAgumon x2 HA also defused, becoming BlackAgumon, Minidramon, and Ankylomon.

"That's a good Monochromon." Kari said, stroking Monochromon's head.

* * *

"You summoned me, oh evil emperor?" a digimon called Wormmon asked as he crawled in.

Wormmon is a small green silk worm. Like a real insect, Wormmon possesses the ability to adhere to surfaces and is also able to generate silk from his mouth.

"I believe we found ourselves a worthy foe at last." The Digimon Emperor said.

"Great! But, one question." Wormmon said. "What's a foe?"

* * *

Monochromon got back to his feet, but instead of leaving like the digidestined thought he would, he walked up to the Dino Scars.

"I don't ever want to be captured again." He said. "So I humbly ask, please, allow me to join the Dino Scars." He finished, bowing at the end.

"Welcome to the team." Davis said, before holding out his Fusion Loader. "MONOCHROMON, REFRESH!" Monochromon then went inside the fusion Loader.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice digimon into such a nasty creature." TK said.

A horn was then heard. It came from a large truck. It was black like Davis's Dino Staff, and it hauled a large trailer. Driving it was one of Davis's digimon, Beastmon.

Beastmon looked like a cross between a cat and a belly dancer. She was the princess of the lake zone, but joined Davis's army, considering him an ideal champion. At the time, Davis was six, and was quite the cuddler back then.

"I got here as fast as I could!" she exclaimed. "Davis, the Thunder Cycle and the ATV are in the back."

"Sweet!" Davis exclaimed. "But it's a little late. Sorry Beastmon."

"Oh it's okay Davey Wavey!" Beastmon said, using her nickname for Davis.

"Davey Wavey?" Tai asked.

"It was a long time ago, okay?" Davis muttered.

"Better head back to headquarters. See you later!" Beastmon said, before driving away.

"Nice working with you guys, let's do it again some time." Veemon said high fiving each of the digimon.

"Hey guys, that armor Digivolving and digifuse was pretty cool." Tai commented.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor with no problem." Agumon said.

"Yeah, leave it the Dino Scars." Veemon said.

"Davis, I think you were really brave back there in that battle, but I noticed you broke your goggles, and as we all know, the leader of the digidestined just wouldn't look right without them, so here. I want you to have mine." Tai said, as he took off his own goggles and gave them to Davis.

"Huh, I didn't even notice they broke." Davis said, as he took the goggles. "Sometimes, I get so focused, I don't even notice things."

Davis then put them on.

"They look real cute." Kari said, making Davis blush.

'Why is she paying so much attention to him now?' TK though jealously. He didn't know it, but this thought would come back to bite him in the ass at a later date.

"Good, the sun's going down. Now we can relax." Patamon said.

"Why is that?" Minidramon asked.

"The Digimon Emperor never appears at night." Gatomon said.

"Excuse me Tai, but it is getting late. Don't you guys need to go home soon?" Agumon asked.

"We sure do, but I'm not sure if we can get home." Tai answered. He then turned to Davis. "Be careful. Never stay too long."

* * *

The group headed to the TV where they came out, and heard an interesting conversation.

"Hey Izzy, Cody's back. Can we go to the digital world now?" Yolei asked.

"The gate might close, it's not safe." Izzy replied.

"But at least I got the brownies." Cody said.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted." Izzy said.

"Hey, what does it mean when the light on that thing goes on?" Yolei asked.

"What thing?" Izzy asked.

"That thing on the computer. I just saw the light go on." Yolei answered.

"Hey guys, it's Davis! We're coming in!" Davis said, before turning to Mihiramon.

"Mihiramon, you better head for headquarters." Davis said. "Think you can get the digimon there?"

"Thanks to Labramon I can." Mihiramon answered happily. "Hop on you guys, we're getting you somewhere where you can rest."

The kids were then sucked in the TV. Fortunately, Davis had sent BlackAgumon, Minidramon, and Ankylomon back to the Fusion Loader.

"You don't see that every day." Agumon said in surprise.

"Get off! You're crushing my brownies!" Izzy exclaimed.

"That better mean brownies and not what I think it means!" Davis exclaimed.

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Davis's army revealed so far: BlackAgumon, Mihiramon, Labramon, Beastmon, Minidramon, Ankylomon, BurningGreymon, Pandamon, GigaSeadramon, Impmon, Dinorexmon Mechanorimon, Dianamon, Veemon.**

 **If any of you know of Kila-T-E on deviantart, you should know who else was in the original Dino Scars. If anyone out there knows of any prehistoric digimon, send them in, or any digimon really.**


End file.
